total_drama_ridonculous_racefandomcom-20200214-history
Ella
Black|eye_color = Black|teams = Waneyihtam Maskwak|placements = TDPI: 9th|first = So, Uh, This is My Team?|last = Mo' Monkey Mo' Problem|seasons = TD: 5|count = 6|voiced_by = Sunday Muse|image1 = 1A.jpg}}Ella is a contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. She originally was friendly with her team with the exception of one teammate, who she wanted to be friends with up until her elimination. Biography Before Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Not much is known about Ella before her time on the show. She was a huge fan of Total Drama World Tour, even going so far as to sing all the songs in a flash mob at the mall (which she was banned from after). Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Once she arrived, she was placed on the Waneyihtam Maskwak team. She instantly gets on the nerves of her teammate Sugar with her constant singing, however she believes her and Sugar were meant to be friends. During the first challenge, she agrees with Leonard on building a wizard's tower. During the next few challenges, her team becomes more and more annoyed with her constant singing, especially when it takes her extra time during the obstacle course. Sugar becomes especially annoyed with her for taking the grease pig during the challenge, despite that being what she's supposed to do. During the next challenge, Ella tries again to become friends with Sugar, who continuously tries to ditch her. Ella begins to sing again, which gives away their location and allows the other team to hit them with balloons. She continues to try to be friends with her during the next challenge, even saving her a seat, however Sugar sees each of her attempts at friendship as a cruel act, and hates her even more. Ella reveals during the challenge that the thing she wants most is to be friends with Sugar, prompting Suagr to attack her. Aware that Sugar doesn't like Ella's singing, she tries a poem instead, but this fails too, and Sugar hates her even more. After Max electrocutes her during the challenge, Dave helps her out of the water, and she gets a crush on him, calling him her "prince". After getting annoyed with her singing, Chris states if she sings again she'll be eliminated. The next morning, Ella finds a romantic picnic set up by Dave and assumes it's for her, however she later discovers it was for Sky, upsetting her. During the challenge, Dave is captured by a bear, and Ella sings to get the bear to release him. Sugar then writes a note to Chris saying Ella sang again, and Chris eliminates her, but not before she sings one final goodbye song. Relationships Friendships Dave Ella seems to consider Dave a friend, and even has a slight crush on him. Dave is often nice to Ella in return, however he seems to find her strange. Sky Sky and Ella have a brief friendship. Sky usually comforts Ella after Sugar is mean or cruel towards her. After finding out Dave has a crush on Sky instead of her, Ella tells Sky right away, and Sky tries to comfort her, but fails due to being excited. Notes and trivia * Ella is labeled The Fairytale Princess. * Ella sings the most out of any contestant who did not compete in Total Drama World Tour. Appearances (6/146) Total Drama (6/120) Season 5 (6/26) * So, Uh, This is My Team? d * I Love You, Grease Pig! * Twinning Isn't Everything * I Love You, I Love You Knots * A Blast From the Past * Mo' Monkey Mo' Problem __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:TD Characters Category:TD S5 Characters Category:Waneyihtam Maskwak Category:Total Drama